Not a Hero
by Deathryuger
Summary: Harumi was summoned into Melromarc and giving her second chance as a Cardinal Hero. But she's former yakuza and she's not too interested with something heroic like save the the world because, she's Not a Hero.


**Hello** **readers! Deathryuger here**!** I have deleted my previous story and created a new due some problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have right for The Rising of The Shield Hero ****except my ocs.**

**(Un)Holy Summoning**

Urgh, where am I? Why I'm still alive? I should be died because I got rifled by the opposed gang. I standing up and look around my surroundings as I tidied my dress suit. The interior is similar with a church in fantasy fiction, I looked at strange image and symbol on the marble floor I stepped. Seen from the motif of the image, this is must be medium for summoning a supernatural being or entity such as a spirits or demons. I know that because I've some knowledge about occultism. Made me sure I am not in afterworld.

Then I saw is a group of men in priest robe in front me as I feel my right hand grabbing something heavy. It turn out it is a golden sword with white hilt and blue gem attached on the guard.

Question.

Who are they? And since when I have this?

"O, Brave Heroes please save our world!" The priest in middle of them shout at me

"What?" I heard the voice of a young man.

I looked at beside me, and I realized I was not alone the three other males stood beside me. They looks younger than me. Each of them wield a different weapon a spear, bow, and shield.

"I know you must have many question. But we only have little time. You are the four Cardinal Heroes summoned with the ancient ritual. Our world is in great danger and only you Four Great Heroes can save us."

Our world?

So they were summon me? I was summoned to another world?

"I refuse... you have dragged us here against our will." The curly, short blonde haired boy is the one who start to speak. He wears high white shirt underneath his green blazer and black pants. He wield a bow with white trim and has yellow tips on each end and it has an orange gem on the rest.

"Agree, you think can ask us do that for free? You must be kidding right?" The boy in red shirt and black pants also remarked, he has long blonde hair stylized in ponytail. He seems around 21 and he wield a spear which has two red gem on the bottom of its head.

I just watch the two boys who continue to demand the priest. One sentence, they did not solve the problem at all.

I looked at short black haired boy wears green-white tracksuit just staring them with confusion. He wears a simple and small grey colored shield with green gem attached on the middle of it. He looks innocent and naive, from his expression he trying to tell something. From his social awkward behavior I can guess he's an anti social or hikkikomori.

Alright, I must calm down and keep my attitude. First I need more information to understand why I'm here. Then spear boy stop talking when he glanced to me. He walks towards me and give me a smile.

"You looks beautiful miss and I like your bob-cut black hair! Let me introduce myself. My name is Kitamura Motoyasu, can I have your name?" Wow! Did he introduce himself to someone he just knew? Plus he's trying to tease me?

I took a deep breath before I began to speak.

"Listen, boy. We are in the world we don't knew, we don't know anything about this world. We even don't know what we face here. And you with that bow curly boy just grumbling and demand to someone you don't know. Then now you ask my name even though this is our first meet? Don't you have a common sense?" I scold him and explain our current situation.

"B-but-"

"Stop!" I silenced Motoyasu then I approach the priest "I am so sorry for their action, they just young boys so don't understand what they said. Now, priest-san can you tell what's danger that made you summon us here?" I apologized and ask the priest, ignoring the bow curly boy looks irritated with my words.

"I'm sorry Lady Sword Hero, I can't explain the details." I was disappointed when I hear Priest say that "But, the King of our country can, he will tell you everything. Allow us to escort you to him."

So they serve under the King? I hope he can explain everything and I can gather more information from him. So I will know what should I do next.

"I understand priest-san, please take us to your king."

The Spear Hero give a smug "Yea, I hope your king also will hear our demand. Right miss?" He stares me again, he really gives me a bad impression in our first met.

I sighed and followed the priest leaving the chamber where we get summoned, then I alongside three boys climbing up the winding stairs of stone of the tower. I looked at the scenery of town buildings from the shutterless windows, this place has medieval theme, styled in Mediterranian architecture and coupled with fantasy setting made me feel take vacation on the Europe. But, I have no time to admiring this world.

I must focusing myself to my first goal.

"Did you admiring the scenery miss? Isn't it beautiful? I mean this place really reflecting your beauty." Ah! Spear boy try to tease me again. I stopped then turned at the spear boy who ask me.

"Motoyasu boy, you know talking while walking is rude behavior. And we are climbing on the stairs now, you must focus on your way if you don't want fell over." Then I walked back up the stairs follow the priest.

"Hahaha, aww! Miss you too wo-whhooaaa!"

Motoyasu slipped and almost fell over. If only shield wielding boy not prop his body, Spear boy will got a serious injury or even die. Me, bow boy, and the priests only watching them.

"He-hey, be careful!" Shield boy said as he pull Motoyasu and made him stand on the stair again.

Motoyasu is a really troublesome boy, and he's not talented in stealing women's heart. I sighed then continue to walk and reached to the top of then leave out from the tower.

**ixixixi**

The priest guide us to a regal building that can be identified as a royal palace. As we stopped infront a large double door. I noticed at strange object at corner of my peripheral vision, because it seems can't be touched by physically. Then I focused on it and a virtual display popped out.

**Dojima Harumi**

**Class**: Sword Hero LV1.

**Equipment**: Legendary beginner Sword.

Other world clothes.

**Magic**: None.

**Skill**: None.

Isn't this a status menu from RPG? What hell kind of world is this!? I quickly shut the menu when the double door opened and reveal the throne room. A elderly man sits on the throne, from the crown, royal garb he worn and expensive rings on his fingers plus. I can identify him as the king. As king of course he was not alone, I can see minister, adviser also group of royal guard and knights in this throne room.

"So, these youngster is the Four Cardinal Hero in the prophecy?" King asked the priest who guide us here. From outside he looks so wise. But in my opinion he also cunning and manipulative at same time. " Greeting, Heroes! I am Aultcray Melromarc XXXII the king of this country. Before I tell everything to you, can you introduce yourselves Heroes?"

Itsuki stepped forward and began to introduce himself.

"My name is Kawasumi Itsuki, I'm 17-years old. I am student."

"My name is Kitamura Motoyasu, I'm 21 and I'm college student."

And now is my turn...

"My name is Dojima Harumi, I am 29-years old. And in my world." I took a deep breath for a moment before i start to speak again "In my world I am Yakuza from Shimakushi clan."

The three boys, I mean my fellow Heroes stares on me in serious face as if I have pair of horns on my head. Alright, I think I was wrong when I tell I am Yakuza. Considering Yakuzas have a bad reputation in the eyes of the public. The King breaks the awkward by clearing his throat.

"So, you are Harumi, Motoyasu, and Itsuki correct?" King has skipped the Shield boy, he even didn't notice him. No, he just pretends to not notice Shield boy. Yup! I smells something fishy from this old man.

"Your majesty, you just skipped me!" Shield boy complained King gently, but I can see from his eyes. Shield boy is irritated for being ignored by the King Aultcray but he can't or maybe don't want express it to the royal ruler.

"Oh! I am sorry, tell your name."

"My name is Iwatani Naofumi. I'm 20-years old and like Motoyasu-kun I'm college student." Shield boy has introduce himself but King just nodded turned his eyes to other direction.

"I know, you still wonder why you are here.. Now, I tell you about the condition to you. My kingdom and this entire world must face the phenomenon brings a destruction. This disastrous phenomenon called 'waves' of calamity. It's occured several time and the phenomenon continues to occur, and is increasingly life threatening. If the wave not immediately stopped. It is not impossible if this world will end. For predict when next wave will arrive each country use Dragon Hourglass and one of them is located in the church of this country. To be honest, we've deployed our best troops, even hired mercenaries but that only make us must face the stronger incoming waves. And we have no choice but summoning you, the prophesized Four Legendary Heroes. In other words, only you are our hope." So that's the reason we're here? But, even though he explained what happened, somehow I felt he was hiding something else.

"Alright, your majesty I have heard your problem. But, you think we'll do it for free? This save the world mission can endanger our lives you know. At least you must give us compensation like-" Man, Motoyasu never know when to stop to talk.

"Don't worry Heroes, once you repel the wave you will got your reward handsomely. You can hold my words." The king Aultcray replied with a gentle smile, although he and his royal guards looks almost lost his patience when hear Motoyasu talking

"I will fight hard and wholeheartedly a s long you keep your words! Hehe!" Spear boy is really a mercenary underneath a mask of Legendary Hero.

Me and Shie-, I mean Naofumi only shook my head look at the Spear boy. I glanced at Itsuki and I can feel his dislike to me. Does he have a problem with me?

"Now, Heroes you can check your status, and examine your ability."

Itsuki, Naofumi, and Spear boy looked each other in a confusion. I though they don't know how to do it. Okay, looks like I have no choice but give them help.

"Boys, can you give me permission to help you?" I offered a help

"Really!? Thank you very much miss!" Motoyasu brought his face closer to me while looking at me with sparkling eyes. He makes me feel uncomfortable...

"If you keep your distance from me." I said as I turned my face away.

"Sorry..." He immediately walked away from me.

"You notice the icon object on your peripheral vision?" Naofumi and Spear boy nodded except Itsuki who somehow snorted in annoyance. "Just try focus to it and you'll access your status."

Then finally can access their status menu. But, after that I see a concern from their face.

"I am only level 1? This is not good." Naofumi looks so worried.

"Agree... in this level, I'm not sure we can fight the wave." Itsuki looks worried too, but also seems still dislike me.

"So, your majesty. What is this?"

"This is called status magic, everyone can use it. But Hero's status magic had more function than normal people. From your reaction this thing is not exist in your world."

I think king's right, it's never existed in my world. Indeed in my world there's device which the system is almost similar to status magic. It's wearable computer eyeglasses called the smartglasses. But, its function and usage is totally different with status magic.

"But, What should we do with this stats? It's seriously low!" Naofumi still concerns about level and stats.

"To make yourself stronger you must go on journey, strenghten your weapon and seek your battle experience."

"So our weapon not strong from default?"

"That's obvious Heroes. You must learn the utilize of your own weapon. That's how you get strong."

Spear boy stepped forward, spinning his weapon before he give me a not bad idea. "Alright, It's better for the four of us to form a group and work together! So we can cover our each weaknesses." For an outspoken kid, Motoyasu really has a good idea.

"Yeah! I think that's good idea!" Naofumi also agree with the idea.

"Me agree." I replied briefly and densely.

"How about you Itsuki?" Motoyasu asked Itsuki.

"Ah? Yes! It's worth a try!" Despite Itsuki agree. At same time he seems not amused and scowled at me. Uuh, seriously what's wrong with him?

"Hold a sec Heroes. I forget to tell you must work separately and recruit your own companion. Because the Legendary Weapons repel each other by nature, if four of you still insistent to working together the weapon will prevent you to grow up."

From King Aultcray's face and his way to speak I think he has no reason to lie. But I can't deny my thoughts if he has a hidden agenda. Nevertheless I must keep my attitude so he doesn't suspect me. However, this may not as easy as pie because I think King Aultcray not a fool.

"What's wrong sword hero? You look so nervous." King suddenly ask me.

"Oh, its fine your majesty. I just still feel alien to this world." I replied, but my reply make him frowned. Is he offended? Or feel suspicious of me? Before king Aultcray smiled

"I understand what you feel lady Harumi, that's natural."

"Aww, don't worry your majesty, I'll help miss Harumi to-" Motoyasu suddenly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Boy... can you put your hand off, please?"

"Oh! Sorry..."

Seriously Spear boy outspoken and matey behavior is really annoy me. But at least king not suspected on me. King looked at opened windows.

"The sun has settings and night has come. You must take a rest, so you have the energy to start your adventure tomorrow. Meanwhile we will gather a best people for your party."

The maids walk towards us and guide us to the room they prepared. I and my fellow Hero bow to the king for last time. Before we follow the maids to our room.

**ixixixi**

After the maids leaving me. I was lying on the bed to take a rest. I recalled the tragedy that not only previously claimed my life, I also have lose Kumichou and most of my fellow clan member. I have failed to protect Kumichou, moreover I have failed to protect Shimakushi clan.

I only I realized that bastard was traitor of Shimakushi-clan. I just a loser...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Someone knocking the door. They're maids? Are they have prepared the dinner? How fast! I open the door. Aah! They are not maids. They're Naofumi, Motoyasu who stands behind him and Itsuki, plus he still show his dislike towards me.

"Hi, miss Harumi! We're here to visit you! You know for make us know more each other!" Motoyasu said with matey tone, again. I massaging my forehead, Why Motoyasu, just why!?

"I-I don't want do this miss Harumi. This is Motoyasu idea!" Naofumi seems try to defend himself, also I can see a fear from his eyes.

I breathe out, actually I really want to drive them away. But, what else can i do? They're just kids.

"Alright you may come in, but remember! Don't do anything weird!"

Four of us sat on the sofa as Motoyasu start to speak. "So miss Harumi, you are really a Yakuza?" I'm quite surprised he give me that question. Naofumi even dropped his jaw in shock.

"Motoyasu!" .

"I am a former Yakuza to be more precise." I replied as i rolled my eyes

"A female Yakuza!? That's cool! Moreover she's beautiful!" Motoyasu's praise me but didn't make me impressed.

"I am very sure that's not cool!" I heard unamused voice that come from Itsuki.

"Hey! That's not cool, seriously! What's your problem!" Motoyasu looks annoyed

"My problem? She's the problem!" Itsuki yelled and pointed me "You think Yakuza is cool!? Yakuza is a criminal! Then you think Yakuza is cool? You must lost your mind!" Oh, so that's a reason he dislike me so much

"Don't say something like that to miss Harumi! You know she's Sword Hero now!" Motoyasu seems offended, even though I still not losing my shit.

"That's even make it worse! After I know Harumi is yakuza, I even think summoning her as Hero is a flaw!"

"If you don't want to shut up I will-!"

Ah, I never think the question and answer make them both fight each other.

"Alright guys! Can you stop now? This is still Royal palace you know. I really know miss Harumi but since we arrived here she didn't do anything wrong." Naofumi try to calm them down whilst I just sit and smirked at the three boys.

Because Itsuki just immature boy who was mentally fragile. I prefer keep calm and not using unecessary violence on him.

"Urgh, this is useless, I leave!" The upset Itsuki stand up and rush out of this room.

"Itsuki!" Motoyasu who also get upset turned and attempt walk after the Bow Hero.

"Wait!" Spear wielding blonde stopped when hear my word as he turned at me "I think he's in bad mood. Just leave him for a while."

"You're right miss Harumi." Motoyasu upset expression turned into cheer smug "I can't allow this fuss stopping this meet and greet! We will do it even without Itsuki, ahahahaha!"

His mood changed quickly, me and Naofumi just looking Motoyasu with a poker-face. Seriously I never met person like him.

"Alright, back to topic. I want to ask you miss Harumi, what do you do as a yakuza?"

"Motoyasu! Please, don't stepped on the landmine!" Naofumi warns Motoyasu, he afraid I will lose my shit and attacking the dummy blonde.

"It's fine Naofumi." I chuckled then looked at ceiling as I hold my chin "Humm, how I explain it. Each member of the Yakuza clan has their respective duties."

"So what's your duty, miss Harumi?" Motoyasu asked me again meanwhile in fear Naofumi buried his face with his both arm.

"Technically I guarding my Kumichou. But, my primary actual is cleaning." I replied

"Cleaning? Tha's too simple for a Yakuza." Motoyasu body pulled by Naofumi as the Shield boy whispering something to him "Haha! You must be crazy, how can the beautiful woman like miss Harumi murdering peoples!?"

"Naofumi's right, my duty is clean anyone who becomes threat to me and my clan. After I claim their lives, I will dispose or burn their corpse or anything to make sure public didn't find them." I explained as I grinned and give the both boys chills on their spine, then I chuckled to break the tense situation. "Okay boys, just kidding. I'm just Kumichou's bodyguard." heard that they breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the way, did you know this world similar with Emerald Online."

"Emerald Online?" I turned at Naofumi in confusion, he replied by lifting his shoulder give a signal he don't know Emerald Online.

"Eh? You don't know Emerald Online?! That's a super famous MMORPG!"

"Honestly, I never playing MMORPG. I only playing retro video game in my spare time." Yes, I like playing video game, even though I was a Yakuza and I prefer playing retro game because its gives me more fun than modern ones. But wait-. "Wait a minute, you want to say we are dragged in the game world?"

"Indeed! Beside four of us, I am sure everyone in this world is NPCs."

"Uuh, I don't understand what inside your mind, but I'm can't approve your opinion. I ever playing RPG. This world may has a system that similar with RPG. But, this world atmosphere and the people around us are too real to being considered as video game." I try to proof Motoyasu he was wrong. "For your good. I suggested you to don't make a ridiculous belief, because you can endanger yourself or even people in this world."

"Wha-What?" Motoyasu seems don't accept my opinion.

"Miss Harumi right. I spend my time by playing games, but I really doubt if we are in the game world." Naofumi agree with me.

"Oww, c'mon guys!"

Later I realized someone had peep and eavesdropping us from behind the slightly open entrance door. No, they might do that from before...

"Boys, can you return to your room? I want to sleep." I asked with a deep sigh

"Hee? But this is too early! Can we just be here for a while? This hasn't even been dinner yet!" Motoyasu whined

"Boy, please... I am tired."

"Motoyasu, miss Harumi must be tired. Just let her sleep."

"Okay... But tomorrow we'll meet again!" Spear boy said with his usual instant mood change.

I guide the both boys out from my room as I glanced the peeping eavesdropper culprit. The culprit only one, he is royal guard who acted as if he were on patrol. He may pretends to act normal but i know that royal guard is the peeping eavesdropper.

"Okay, see you tomorrow miss Harumi."

"See you too, boys."

"See? Miss Harumi is friendlier than she seems."

Naofumi and Motoyasu walks off into the distance back to their room, maybe. The royal guard also attempt to leave the hall...

"Wait!" I called and the royal guard stopped. "Yeah! You! Please, come here!" Obeying my words he walks towards me with a hesitant.

"Do you call me Lady Sword Hero?" He asked

"Yes, Can I talk to you personally in the room?"

"I'm sorry lady Sword Hero, but I must-" The he try to find reason to avoid me. I wouldn't allow that!

"You will not reject the request of a chosen hero right? And also rejection is rude behavior."

"Umm, errr..." He looks nervous and seems find another way to avoid me.

"Don't worry, just for a moment." I keep to pretends friendly towards him. Despite I actually disgusted with what he did.

Without any choice he enter my room as I closed the double door. Then I walks towards him...

"So, lady Sword Hero wh-"

CRACK!

Before he finished his words I quickly snapped his neck without warning and killing him instantly. I slowly drop the lifeless body on the floor. I sitting down and stares the royal guard corpse with annoyance.

"Sorry, I can't tolerate a foolhardy dude who try to digging a private information from me..."

**To be continued...**

**Yeah! Chapter one finished! Despite I'm not sure this story and my OC will more better than in Saga of Dagger Hero. But, I have trying the best thing I can do.** **Now, you can review but no flames.**

**Deathryuger out!**


End file.
